Lust after you
by ec.blaiseluver
Summary: Bella's new around here. She can't help but attract the attention the schools two biggest players, Edward and Paul. How will things take a turn in Bella's life? AH/AU PxBxE
1. Chapter 1

Many people have read an Edward x Jasper x Bella story, at least once. I decided to give it a twist and make it an Edward x Bella x Paul story instead. It probably won't get as many hits as I'd like it to, but yeah I wanted to test it out. This will be a trial chapter. If it doesn't get any requests to stay up, I'll bring it down and just make it strictly a Paul x Bella story. Thank you and enjoy. :) x

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Are you ready for your first day, Bella?" Asked my best friend, Rosalie.

I looked at her, straightened my shirt and smiled. "Yeah, I am."

I had originally been going to St. Paul's Christian School in Port Angeles, but after a shortage in money, my dad, Charlie, decided it'd be better if I attended Forks High School with Rosalie and Emmett, my brother.

Emmett had a meeting with his football coach so he left us as soon as we got to school. I looked around the parking lot and noticed a motorcycle by a red camaro. More specifically I noticed a tall Native American talking with an equally tall guy with green eyes.

"Who are they?" I nudged Rosalie, trying to get her attention.

"Paul and Edward. Best friends only because they can't make friends outside of the bedroom." Rose replied. I stared at them, but I soon caught the attention of Paul. His black smoldering eyes stared back into my brown ones. He elbowed Edward, and he stared at me along Paul. I averted my eyes, choosing to stare at my scuffed up converse.

"They're staring at you. You're fresh meat." Rosalie said, laughing as she dragged me into school.

"You know I won't open my legs for just anyone, Rose." I said back as we walked to the main office to get my paperwork done.

The lady in the office, Ms. Cope, gave me my class schedule, locker combination and a map of the school. Me and Rose only had 2 classes together, at least it was something. Thankfully we had our first and last classes together.

"You're going to love art here, our teacher knows so much!" She was filling me in. We sat in the middle classroom so we'd still be able to see the board but not be seen by the teacher.

I brought out my notebook and began to doodle. I felt a presence beside me, and looked up to see Paul watching me. He took the seat to my right, turned his chair towards me, and started speaking. "Hey baby, I'm Paul. I'd like to show you a good time." He said with a wink.

"Not interested." I replied, turning to speak with Rosalie. She was on the phone with Emmett so that was a lost cause for me. I looked down at my watch and noticed I still had 10 minutes till the class sarted.

I felt my notebook slide out from under me. I saw that Paul had taken it from me and was dangling it from his finger. I glared at him. "Can I have that back, please?" I asked reaching my hand out to grab it. His other arm stretched out and grasped my wrist.

"If you give me your number." _Like I'd actually give my number to a manwhore. _I gave him a sweet smile, pulled my notebook from his hand, wrote a note and passed it to him.

"Get lost." He read aloud, and looked up at me with a smirk. I looked to the board and noticed the teacher was getting ready to start the class.

PxBxE

**Paul POV**

I dismounted my bike and turned to Edward's Volvo parked beside me. We were talking about the girls we got this weekend.

"I met her up in Port Angeles. I think her name was Irina or maybe Carmen, but she had tits that fell right into my mouth when she bent forward. She was so fucking flexible, I was able to get her to do the splits while she was fucking me. I'd give her a 7. She moaned like a cow." I could hear him distantly telling me what she was like.

I looked across the lot and noticed a short girl walking with Rosalie Hale. She had long brown hair, enough for me to wrap around my hand as I fucked her from behind. She was wearing a pair of black tights with a long sleeve shirt that exposed her collar bones. Her thighs were shapely and would wrap around me tightly. Her lips were red and would look great wrapped around my dick.

I caught her eyes, so I nudged Edward to get his attention. Together we stared at this new girl who we'd be fucking soon.

"I'm fucking her first." I said leaving no room for arguments. I unconsciously licked my lips, already imagining the warmth I'd feel the second I entered her pussy.

"She looks like a nice girl, she'll want me first." Edward replied.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "If she's as nice as you think she is, she won't pick either one of us." I looked over at her again. That sexy ass swung side to side, tempting me to go over and take a bite. "May the best man win." I said, turning to Edward with my arm stuck out.

After shaking hands I walked into school. My first class was fucking art. The teacher was an idiot and I'd probably fucked all the girls in that class already.

When I walked through the door I noticed the short girl beside Rosalie again. I walked over to her and began to speak to her. She was gonna be a challenge. I grabbed her notebook out of her reach and asked for her number. She scribbled something on a piece of paper, smiled, and handed it back to me.

"Get Lost." I read. _She wants to play, I'll show her. _Right when I was about to reply, the nut of a teacher walked into class.

Class went by with me staring at the girl's backside. She was so damn sexy I bet she didn't even know it. She doodled all class period and I knew exactly how to get her to talk to me. When the bell rang, she bolted off her seat and I sped to catch up with her.

Right when I got outside the hallway I saw her walking with Emmett. _What the fuck is my girl doing with him? _I went up to them and punched Em's shoulder. "Sup asshole, not gonna introduce me to this babe?"

"Actually, no Paul. I'm not. My baby sister doesn't need you trying to hump her leg. Tell Edward that too." He said pulling her away from me. _Baby sister..._ I can't fuck with Emmett, but I wanna fuck that girl so badly. I fucking need her name.

Out of no where, Edward came up behind me. "Isabella Swan. 17. Went to Saint Paul's up in PA."

"How'd you get all that?" I asked him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Around here, all you have to do is fuck the gossip girls and you'll get all the information." He winked at me, elbowing my chest.

I looked at him trying to guess which girl he sexed behind the gym or in a closet. "Jessica can suck, but she can't fuck. Lauren fucks, so I'm guessing it's her that gave you your info. I might be wrong, I might be right. But thank God you found out who she is."

Me and Edward walked out to behind the gym and brought out a pack of cigarettes. I offered him one and we began to smoke. "I fucked Gianna for the information. She may be good at fucking but I had to wrap my cock twice to protect myself from that shit." He said, grabbing his dick to emphasize his point.

Gianna Volturi. Tall at 5'9" with legs that went on forever. She had tits so big, my hands could barely cupped them. Light brown hair, hazel eyes. The perfect fuck, but a fucking walking STD. No way in hell was I getting near that sexy beast without wrapping it twice. If I fucking came home with an STD my mom would fucking kill me. Her sister, Heidi was just as fun, just as sexy. Long legs, average tits, but an ass so big you just wanted to smack it. Those girls together were the fucking shit.

"Since you obviously didn't get her name until now, I think it's my turn for a try." Edward said, winking at me. He killed his cigarette and walked back into school leaving me by myself.

"Good luck trying, bro, she's a feisty bitch." I replied, killing my bud and following him in.

PxBxE

**Edward POV**

When I saw the new girl this morning, I knew I had to have her. Fucking Gianna was probably dumb on my part but what I got what I needed. _Isabella Swan. _Emmett's sister. Shit. Trouble. I told Paul about her, but I know she'll be mine.

I saw her walking in the hallway, all by herself and decided to introduce myself. I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. Welcome to Forks High." I said in my most charming voice. Knowing him, he probably introduced himself like a whore and that's why he didn't get her name or number.

She turned around and I was immediately taken in by beautiful brown eyes. Her lips looked even better up close. "Look, I don't know what they put into the water here in Forks, but I'm not interested."

She's not interested in me? Does she not know who I am? I'm Edward fucking Cullen. I screw girls daily. The last time a girl turned me down was... never! "Hey now, I wasn't trying to do anything. I just wanted to be a friend." What a lie. I wanted to live in her fucking pants. I wanted to kiss those luscious lips until she was left panting.

"Thank God, I'm tired of people hitting on me. I mean I have a boyfriend." She said. _Boyfriend!_ Gianna kept this information from me. I needed to know that she had a boyfriend, this will be more of a challenge.

"Your boyfriend, is he from around here?" I asked, curious to see who was getting in my girl's pants. I looked at her, having a feeling she was lying about a boyfriend. Gianna knows a lot, she's apparently known about Bella's coming for awhile now.

She looked around first, then moved in to whisper, "He's from La Push, don't tell anyone." She made a shh noise and put her finger to her lips. How I wanted to put that fucking finger in my mouth and suck on it.

I had to find Paul and tell him this. We needed to look for this fucker and punch his face in. No one was going to touch Bella until me or Paul did.

"What's his name?" I asked, pushing for more details.

"He's picking me up, you'll meet him then. I have to get going to class, Edward. I'll talk to you later. Oh, by the way, I'm Bella." She smiled at me and walked away leaving me to stare at her ass. What a beautiful ass it was.

Thank God I had my next class with Paul. I walked into class 10 minutes late with the teacher grumbling about how I'd flunk out of school. Fuck him.

I pulled out the chair beside Paul's, and sat down. "Get this Paul, she has a boyfriend. From La Push." His eyebrows raised. He was trying to think which guy from La Push would attract someone as sexy as Bella Swan. It was unlikely, all the boys there were dumber than posts.

"She's probably lying. We'll find out soon, alright?" Paul tried to reassure me, but I mean I heard it from her, let's hope she doesn't have anyone.

PxBxE

By the end of the day, me and Paul were jittery. Bella avoided us all day, ignoring our advances and shooting us down. Her "boyfriend" was supposed to be coming to get her soon. We saw her across the lot walking to a man that looked vaguely familiar.

The guy opened his arms wide for Bella and she ran and jumped. He kissed her with all his being and I felt my blood boil.

Paul came up behind me and said, "Jacob Black."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? I plan on making it a full story, but I'm still undecided. Tell me what you think. x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so my first chapter was a success thanks to all of you beautiful people! :)**

**I got tons of requests to keep it as a PaulxBellaxEdward story, and I'm so glad that all of you agree with my idea. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately, my internet has been down and exams. I'll try to update every other week now. I mean my story got so much more input that I thought it would and I'm so thankful! :)**

**I know it's been so so so so so so long, but I really am trying to write more. I don't update enough for you guys! I got a review recently that told me that my story was too good to give up on, and now I'm trying to write twice as much as I usually would! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I needed a way to get Paul and Edward off my back. I wasn't too sure how that would turn out though, just being around them gave me goosebumps and turned me on to no extent. I brought out my phone and texted my friend, Jacob.

_Jake, need a favor.  
>pick me up after school.<br>xBella_

Jake and I had grown up together. We made mud pies when we were three years old in his back yard. We lost our virginities to each other at the ripe age of fifteen. Then he realized he wasn't one to chase after vaginas. And I realized he wasn't my type.

_What's the problemo, mi amiga?_

Of course, Jake loved to text in Spanish, I don't even know why. He's Native.

_Couple of manwhores on my case.  
><em>_Just be here at 3. pls & thx.  
><em>

He didn't reply, I knew he understood me. I walked to my next class which just happened to be Pre-Calculus. I wasn't so much of a math wiz, so I texted Rose that I wouldn't be riding with her, and I zoned out somewhere in the middle of class.

By the end of the day, I had been hit on by more than just Paul and Edward, but also by band geeks and jocks.

I walked out the entrance and spotted Jake immediately. _It's show time. _I ran into his arms and gave him a kiss. People around us probably thought we had something together, but Jake was more like my best friend, my guy best friend anyway.

He put me down and gave me a wink. He threw his arm around my shoulder and held me close. "Hey babe, how was school?"

"It's fine, I missed you today though. Maybe we can do something tonight?" I asked back, putting my hand in his back pocket.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Paul and Edward walking towards us.

"Heads up, that's them." I said, smiling flirtatiously at Jake.

"But Be-" He was cut off by the obnoxious voice of Paul. "Hey, Jake I didn't know you switched your teams."

_He knew, what the fuck. _I turned my head to look at Jake and glared at him. He shrugged.

"Bella, this is my neighbor, Paul." Jake said to me.

"And Bella, this is my gay neighbor, Jacob." Paul said with an unbelievably wide smirk on his face.

**Paul POV**

Did she think she could fool us? That she could get rid of us so easily? I still would've fucked her, even if she was dating someone. It's a damn good thing it was just Jake. We used to be friends until he developed a crush for me. I didn't swing that way, and even if I did, I wouldn't have gone for Jake.

"So Bella, this is that boyfriend you were talking about?" Edward asked, trying to hide his own grin.

She glared at Jake again, and said "I can turn a gay man straight." She smirked, grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him towards his car.

I had no doubt that our sweet little new girl could turn a gay man straight. Just look at her legs, so long and smooth. And how her hips flare out, not in a big way, just hot enough to give her that curve. Her ass, all round and sexy. Those breast, not too big, not too small. And her lips, fuck her lips, yeah, I wanna fuck her lips.

Edward calls my attention. "I can't believe she played us, bro." He said to me. "You know what that means, we get even."

I looked over at my friend, "How did you expect to do that?"

"Girls." Was all he said before he got into his Camaro, nodded at me and sped off.

I hop on my motorcycle and towards the direction of my house. I'm ready to tear a new one into Jake. How dare he try to make a fool out of me, and at my own territory too. I rule that school and him and Ms. Goody goody won't take that away from me. She may be hot, but I could bang whoever I wanted.

When I park my bike the first thing I do is look over at the house on my left. The same faded red house that I've lived beside since freshman year. Jake isn't home but I see Billy on the porch. I slip my hands in my pocket and walk towards him. "Hey Billy, how's it going?"

"It's going great, Paul. What's got you in this neck of the woods?" He asked. "Jake ain't around if you're looking for him. He's out with one of his childhood friends, a good friend of the family."

"I came to talk to you, Billy. Who is Bella Swan? She just enrolled into Forks and I don't know, Jake came by to pick her up."

Billy looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "That's the good friend I'm talking about, boy."

"Tell me about her, Billy, I want to know her, get to know her anyway." I told him, begging with my eyes. I hoped he'd say yes.

"Hell no, boy. Like I would sell out family so they'd be played by the likes of you. Unless you came here for a good reason, scram. I'll see you at next week's dinner, Paul." Billy said, rolling away in the opposite direction.

Guess I won't learn anything new about the new girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. I haven't had the best timing as I said in the beginning. I promise to update every other day though, with longer chapters too. I just need to clear my head right now. Tell me what you think. x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing, seriously! Without all your reviews I probably would wait longer to do this. A lot of you thought I gave up on the PaulxBellaxEdward story, don't worry I didn't! I love Paul and I love Edward so combining both of them just tickles my pickle. It was a big surprise to so many of you that I made Jacob gay, that's only because I've never been the biggest Jacob fan. So sorry if that convinced you not to read my story anymore.**

**A reader suggested that I make Paul and Jacob related, but I couldn't do that for the way direction my story is going. So I chose the next best thing, neighbors!**

**Thanks so much to those who have been reading this since I first published! Love you all. x :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

I told Paul we'd get even with Ms. Bella Swan, I don't think it's possible though. I can't stop thinking about her long legs wrapped around me, or her beautiful lips sucking the life out of me.

When I get home, I dash up the stairs and log onto my computer, I plan on finding Bella on Facebook. I'm surprised to see that she doesn't have one. I take out my pack of cigarettes from my pocket and begin to light one. All I want to do is get to know Ms. Bella Swan.

She was so damn intriguing, from her heart shaped face to her perfectly curved ass. She was Em's sister, I didn't want to die anytime soon, but fuck, she was so damn beautiful. I pulled out my phone, planning on calling Lauren or Jessica.

"Eddie, baby! We knew you missed us." Came the nasally voice of no one but Lauren Mallory.

"I don't miss anyone, Lauren. I'm coming over, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Decide, between the two of you, who is going to suck me off. I don't feel like providing for two whores, so when I get there only one of you should be in the room." I said hanging up.

I noticed my parents weren't home, so I grabbed my car keys and dashed down the stairs.

On my drive there, I couldn't help but think of being able to drive to Bella's house for a little fun. I guess Lauren or Jessica will have to do. I mean they're not the hottest girls in Forks, but they know what they're doing.

When I pulled up to the house, I honked so either Jessica or Lauren could take it as a cue to leave. I took off my jacket and pulled a condom out of my compartment. _I don't know what these bitch may be trying to pass around._

I saw Jessica walking out of the house and assumed it was Lauren who would get the pleasure of having my cock in her mouth tonight. It wouldn't matter in the end because I'd probably think of my Beautiful Isabella the whole time. I'd think of her doe like eyes staring up at me as her red lips enveloped my cock perfectly. Her brown chocolate hair cascading down her back, which I'd grip so tightly, she'd know who the boss is.

_I really fucking wish it was Bella tonight._

Jessica waved at me, and I nodded my head, walking inside the house. Lauren was in the living room wearing nothing but a red lacy bra and panty set. _I wonder how Bella would look in that lingerie set._ I couldn't help my mind from wandering to the same scenario but with a much more beautiful girl.

I unbuckled my pants, popped the button, and brought down the zipper. "Lauren, I don't know why the hell you dressed up. The pleasure is all mine."

She got into position on her knees and pulled my pants down. She rubbed my cock through my boxers and rubbed her fingers against my whole length. "Now, now, Eddie, we both know you want me. I want this big cock fucking my mouth right this instant."

She roughly pulled my boxers down and took my balls into the palm of her hand. She rolled them around and brought my head to her lips. I looked down and began to feel my dick deflating. Just the thought of this walking STD anywhere near my johnson grossed me out. I closed my eyes and thought of the new girl doing this exact thing.

Lauren began to move her mouth further down the length. I was too big for her, so when I hit the back of her throat, she began to gag. She pulled off my dick, and I opened my eyes to glare down at her.

She brought her mouth back down on my dick, running her teeth up and down my length. I pulled back. "Fuck, Lauren, you know no teeth."

I grabbed her hair and began to lead her. _No way in hell am I leaving her in charge of sucking my dick._

She grabbed my balls, fondling them, just the way she knew I liked it. I felt my orgasm coming along, but didn't tell her, hoping she'd swallow. Sure enough, I came all over that whore mouth of hers, thinking of Isabella Swan.

**BPOV**

As soon as Jake dropped me home, I ran upstairs to Emmett's room. I opened the door only to find my best friend in reversed cowgirl.

"Fucking Rosalie! Harder." I heard my brother say. _God, I was scarred for life._

"Goodness! Don't you two know how to fucking lock the door!" I covered my eyes. "Rose, talk to me when you're done screwing Cousin It!" I gagged walking into the hallway hearing giggles mixed with moans.

I waited about half an hour before Rose came stumbling into my room. "Your brother is insatiable."

"I don't want to know this, bitch!" I grabbed my pillow and held it up to my face, trying to block out the evil thoughts of my brother and sex. That's just wrong.

"Why did you bother me? Couldn't you tell I was having too much fun riding your brother?" Rose said with a mock glare gracing her face.

I glanced at her, gave her my best stink eye and said "Those fuckers knew Jake was gay. I didn't stand a chance. I know guys like them, they won't give up the fight. God, they're so cute, but I wouldn't fuck with a walking STD."

"Get them to go on a date with you, I'm sure it won't be that hard. If they want to get in your pants so badly, they'll realize dates are worth it. I mean, you probably haven't slept with anyone in months, so your pussy has got to be tighter that Jessica's or Lauren's. See which one is worth it."

_See which one is worth it? I can do that._

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter up soon. Sorry I kept you waiting so long! Love you and your reviews, I need to start replying! <strong>**Keep reviewing, it motivates me to write twice as much!** **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A reader asked that I make my story a lot longer. Sorry I haven't done that. Maybe because I make all of you wait so long that whatever I publish is good enough. It is finally summer, so I can totally make it a whole lot longer for all of you. **

**How did you like my last chapter? I got a review saying that player Edward was new to them, personally I've read enough player Edward stories to keep me through the day.**

**Keep reviewing, I love reading each and every one of them. **

**On a side note, I decided to make this chapter all Paul. I mean, Bella and Edward can't be the only one's telling a story. It kills the point of a threesome, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but a juicy polygamy. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV<strong>

The next morning I was excited to see Little Bella. I was hoping to rile her up today, just to see how far I could push her. Now that me and Edward know that the boyfriend is a fake, we can finally sink our teeth into her.

I got in the shower and dressed in a white v-neck with distressed jeans and my leather jacket. I ran downstairs, opened the fridge and finished all the orange juice. As I was making my way out, my mom was just coming in.

"Pauly, you're actually going to be on time for school?" My mom asked jokingly with a gleam in her eyes. I laughed too, grabbed my keys and started walking for the door.

"Ma, we're out of orange juice. I got some things I need to get done before school. I'll see you tonight, okay?" I kissed her on the cheek on my way out.

I hopped on my bike and drove to school. I noticed Edward's Camaro already parked in his usual spot, so I pulled up beside him.

"Seen the swan yet?" I asked, nodding to him.

He shook his head no.

Just then, a broken down Chevy pick up, which I was all too familiar with, pulled into our parking lot. Out came our little swan, wearing a tight sweater and a very, very, very short skirt. On her shoes were those shoes that strap around the ankle, and man did they make her legs look fucking amazing. It didn't even have a heel, it just gave that innocent look.

"God, it feels like she gets hotter every time we see her." Edward said, staring at her as she walked by.

"Fuck yeah, I have my first class with that babe!" I exclaimed, almost excited to be attending classes today.

I walked into Art and realized that Rosalie wasn't sitting beside Bella, so I took that seat. "Hey babe, did you dream of me last night?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

"Paul," she sighed, "Rosalie is sitting there, and if you want your balls intact, I'd suggest you move."

I got up, winked at her one last time, and walked to a seat across the room. I stared at her throughout the class period. I wanted to draw her, she was just too damn beautiful. I didn't want to draw her like Jack from Titanic, although seeing her naked sounded very, very nice.

Not that many people knew that I had a passion for drawing. I guess the player thing blocks people from actually trying to know the real me. I think only Edward and Jake knew, since Jake is my neighbor and all.

I pulled out a piece of scratch paper and started sketching Bella. I made sure to get every detail completely right. I wanted to give it to her, but I think it was too soon, especially since she didn't know this part of me.

At the end of class, I hid the drawing inside my textbook and headed out of the room. I didn't see Edward, but I did see Mike Newton trying to talk to _my_ girl. I walked in that direction to see what he was saying to her.

"So Bella, are you free Saturday night?" Mike asked her, leaning into her locker.

"No," she started, "I'm seeing someone Saturday night. And Sunday." She looked him and down with a slight sneer. "Actually Mike, I'm not free anytime soon, so I'll let you know when you can ask me out again." Bella pushed him out of her way and ran right into my side.

She looked up at me and gave the hint of a smile. "Oh, Paul, I didn't see you there."

_Who was she going out with on Saturday? And Sunday?_

"No bother, Bella. But I couldn't help but overhear that you have plans this weekend? I thought we already discovered your fake boyfriend." I smirked at her, having a feeling she'd tell me just what I wanted to hear.

"You're right, but you see, Mike doesn't know that Jake is a fake, so let's keep that our little secret, alright?" She winked playfully at me, and went on her way.

I saw Edward down the hall exiting from the English room. I walked up to him and whispered, "Operation Envy commencing at lunch?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Paul?" Edward asked, nudging me out of his way.

"We need to make Bella realize that we're perfect for her. The only way to do that is to make her jealous. I already know all the girls who would do wonders to this operation and our hard ons. Come on, bro, we can be chasing one pussy and having others on the side." I pointed out, hoping I was getting somewhere in Edward's thick head.

PxBxE

During lunch, me and Edward put our plan into action. We got in line for our food, and as we were standing there, looked around the cafeteria to find Bella and the girls we would use to make her seethe in jealousy. We soon found her sitting on a table in the corner with her brother and Rosalie.

"There's Maria. We could use her." Edward pointed out.

"We need someone for you to flirt with. It'd seem strange if we're both flirting with the same girl." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he smirked at me. He knew I was joking, because we've shared girls enough times already.

After we got our food, we stalked over to Maria's table. Maria was a hot Latina with an ass that barely fit in my hands. And let me tell you, I have pretty big hands. She has a decent rack, I mean, not as good as some of the other chicks around here, but still nice. Her body was tight and small, and me and Edward could bang the shit out of her together or separately.

"Hey Maria." Edward said. He's always been the more polite one of us two.

"Hello boys, how can I be of service today? If you hadn't heard already, I don't have sex on school property anymore. I want to actually see a diploma at the end of this school year." I forgot to mention that Maria is a flunky. She's a 20 year old in a sea of teens.

I took a glance at Bella, then looked down at Maria's rack as I spoke. "We were just wondering how you feel about trains? Do you like them? Are you opposed to them?"

She licked her lip in what she thought was a sexy move. It just made her look desperate. "I like my trains fast and long. I also love when they make sure the passenger is always satisfied. Are you two offering a train ride?"

I chanced another glance at Bella to see that she was glaring at me and Edward intensely.

Edward chose to answer Maria. "We were hoping you'd be willing to ride this train some time this afternoon. We'll make sure it's enjoyable for the passenger too." He winked at her, and we knew we had her and Bella just where we wanted them.

"I'll see you two this afternoon then. Why don't you call me when you're nearing my house so I keep my brother from answering the door." She brought her bag onto her lap and tore out a piece of paper. She scrawled down her number, and I knew this was the key to our plan.

"We'll see you tonight baby." I said, kissing her on the cheek and getting off the bench. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella get up from her corner in the cafeteria, throw away her food and storm out.

Getting Bella's attention didn't seem so hard after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter up soon. Sorry I kept you waiting so long! Love you and your reviews, I need to start replying! <strong>**When you review, you remind me that I have a story to write! So fill in that box below, NOW!** **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**How did the last chapter make you feel? Paul and Edward deserve everything I'm going to serve to them... unless I decide to make it easy. But what fun would this story be if everything came easily?**

**Keep reviewing, I love reading each and every one of them. I'm sorry I haven't written so long, and I'm tired of promising that I'll write sooner, and don't! I hope you'll still love this poly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but a juicy polygamy. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Why does every male think that women get jealous so easily? They could talk to as many girls as they want, they are not my property... Or my concern.

I walked out into the hallway after dumping my food in the trash in the cafeteria. I forgot that I had a meeting with the counselor to discuss what I wanted to do after college and the schools I should apply to. I went to my locker first to grab my book for 5th period biology and headed towards the counselor's office.

"Hello Bella, how are you today? Are you ready for our meeting?" Ms. Michaels asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I haven't put much thought into what schools I would apply to, seeing as Emmett and I would be in school at the same time. It'd be such a burden on my dad, and I'd like to attain some scholarships, if possible." I replied.

"I'm sure you're eligible for financial aid given your father's status. What kind of scholarships were you looking into?" Ms. Michaels asked. I didn't want to be. I didn't want to accept college in a year. I had to do this though, I had to do something with my life.

PxBxE

After my meeting with Ms. Michaels, I headed to biology. Edward was already on our table, glancing down at the book every few minutes.

"Wow, you're not absent and you're reading the book? Are you sick?" I asked, giving a smirk so he knew I was joking.

"Ha ha, aren't you so funny?" He replied sarcastically with his famous crooked smile.

"I am, aren't I? Maybe I should drop out of school and become a comedian." I replied, giving what I hoped looked like a million dollar smile. I tilted my head down slightly, but felt strong hands move softly against my jaw.

"If you dropped out, I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face as often as I would like." Giving a sensitive smile that made mine look like shit. _Edward Cullen just called me beautiful._I could feel my insides churning up and butterflies erupting within my stomach. Then I remembered Edward is one of the biggest players Forks High has ever seen, it would be best if I stayed away.

Thank goodness Mr. Banner walked in that instant, so it was acceptable to turn away from him and stare at the front of the class. _Isabella Marie, do not get caught up in his lies because that's all they are._

I could feel Edward's heated gaze on me throughout class, and Mr. Banner even called him out on it one time. I don't think Mr. Banner bothered Edward too much about not paying attention since Edward already skips so many days. When the bell rang, I began to pack my things to move on to my 6th period. Edward stopped beside me as he was walking out and said "You don't see yourself clearly." Then proceeded out the door.

_What did he mean I didn't see myself clearly? Maybe he needs to get his eyes checked._ I walked towards the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror.

I have nice breasts, firm Bs still perky and full of youth. My stomach is flat, so I see no complaint. My legs are thin, giving the illusion of length. I'm not a stick, I have meat, that's a good thing, right?

I look at my face next. My eyes are brown, the color of mud on a rainy day. My lips are red and full. My cheeks **always** have color in them. My long brown hair reaches my waist, maybe even past it. I was average, at best, why anyone as good looking as Edward Cullen or Paul Lahote would think I was beautiful is unknown.

I walked out of the bathroom and instead of going to my next class, I headed towards the parking lot. It's a good thing I drove today, or I would just have to wait until Rose got out of class. I skipped to my truck and revved it up.

I feel a breeze go past me and I wonder what possessed me to wear this god awful skirt. I mean, fall just begun, am I asking for hypothermia? I make a mental not not wear skirts like this until spring, maybe not until graduation.

_You know you wore it to impress Edward and Paul. _An inner voice said to me.

I guess that didn't go as planned. Sure they said I was beautiful, but I'm sure they say that to every girl they want to fuck. I don't want to be another girl to them.

Is it strange that I'm actually contemplating a relationship with both of them? If they even thought of me like that.

I knew I couldn't play hard to get forever, there's only so far a boy wants to chase before he gives up. And look at me, **two **gorgeous boys! That's almost like a shorter distance, if you want to think about it that way.

I'm getting ahead of myself again, I just need to find out if they like me or not, then I'll think about pursuing them.

When I look back up at the road I notice I'm already making the turn onto my street. _I never realized how small Forks is, I couldn't have been driving for more than 10 minutes._ I pull into my driveway and park the car.

When I enter the house, the first thing I do is head straight for the couch. I just need to lay my head and think about things.

"Bells, wake up." I feel someone shaking me out of my slumber. When I look up, I see Emm actually being gentle. "Hey, dad said we can't eat until you're up. So wake the fuck up." I understand. I close my eyes and pretend to sleep. "If you don't wake up, I am going to sit on you." I bolt off the couch and enter the kitchen.

"How was your day, Bells?" Charlie asks me from his seat at the head of the table.

"It was great, dad. How were things at the station?" I asked, trying to keep conversation flowing.

Charlie looked up at me and said, "it's funny that the school called me to tell me you skipped your afternoon classes, wanna tell me about that, Bells?"

_Dammit. I thought I was in the clear._ "Time of the month." Was all I said before getting a plate and sitting beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha, complete opposite of what Paul and Edward thought Bella was doing. <strong>**When you review, you remind me that I have something important to do! So fill in that box below, NOW!** **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A recent review really got me thinking, I suck at this. I never update for you guys, and I can't be descriptive. To whomever 'cheeky' is, you really did remind me that I started this story for a reason, and I apologize that it was not up to your standards.**

**I'd like if more of you sent me reviews like that, that pushed me to write. I know this story is not my first priority, and I'm sorry for that. I will try to write more, and I will let you all know when/if I ever give up on this story.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Do you ever get that intense feeling that what you're doing isn't enough? That's how I felt when I came to school in a sweatshirt and jeans. Not even a nice sweatshirt, just a tearing one that I found at the back of my closet.

Do you wanna know why I'm dressed like this? I want to see if Paul and Edward still think I'm "hot" when I'm not in the shortest skirt ever made or tightest shirt to be worn to Forks High.

I didn't even brush my hair, what's the point? If they like me, they need to like me for me.

The first thing to catch my attention was Edward leaning against my locker, looking oh so gorgeous in dark jeans and a black v-neck sweater. He looked at me as if I were an alien, I wanted to laugh. Then I noticed Paul beside him in jeans and a leather jacket. God, Paul and that jacket.

I walked up to them and said "Can I get to my locker?"

Edward just stared while Paul gave a knowing smirk. "Swan? I see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed. You don't even look like you're ready to be in school." As he said all of this, he gladly moved out of my way.

"Ha-ha. Aren't you hilarious, Cullen? Do you still think I'm hot?" Looking up at him and batting my lashes.

Paul finally spoke up and said "Babe, you'd be hot in a potato sack. Lucky for us, we get something with a little more shape."

"Don't you two need to fuck Maria or something?" I replied, pulling out my sketchbook.

"You jealous, Bella?" Paul said, moving closer to me. I could faintly smell the peppermint on his breath. "Do you wish it were you that we were fucking, Bella?" He placed his hand on my back and began to slide it down and just when he reached my ass, he pulled away.

_Fuck. Put your hand back._

"Keep your filthy, STD hands away from me, Paul. I wouldn't want to fuck you even if it saved humanity." Who the fuck was I kidding? I'd fuck Paul and Edward any day of the week without a reason!

"Believe what you will, Swan, you wanna fuck us." Edward said getting closer to my back. It was like a Bella sandwich and they were getting ready to eat me. _I wouldn't mind if you eat me, just make sure you clean up the mess properly._ I was such a slut.

I opened my mouth to reply and the first bell rang. "I guess this is it, boys, you'll never find out. I'm headed to class." I turned my back on them and headed for the art room.

"Bella, wait up, I'll walk you." Paul said, catching up to me. I forgot we had this class together.

"When did you become such a gentleman, Paul Lahote?" I said with a laugh and walked into class. I noticed Rose wasn't in, so that left the desk beside mine empty.

I took my seat, and I realized that Paul followed me. "I've always been a gentleman, Bella, I just prefer to keep it in the bedroom."

"Really? I would have taken you as the fuck hard and fast kind of guy?" I replied, not believing he'd be a sweet lover.

"Do you want to be fucked hard, Bella?" Paul asked placing his hand on my knee. His hand began to move up, up, up, until it was placed right against where I wanted him most. His hand felt so big against my pussy, and I briefly wondered how his fingers would feel inside of me.

He looked down at where his hand was, and took it off as if it were on fire. "That's only a glimpse at what you could have with me, Bella. If you can handle me, that is."

"I think I can handle you, Paul. Do you think you can handle me?" After saying this, I turned to front of the class, catching the amused grin Paul sent my way.

"For our next couple of meetings, we will be discussing how to draw more detailed parts of the body. Today, let's focus on the anatomy." Ms. Greene told us. I swear, I turned 10 shades of red. "Capturing the beauty of a breast or the soft curves of a penis, will one day mean something if you plan to pursue a career in art."

"Hey, Bella, you want to capture my penis?" Paul whispered, trying to joke around.

_You have no idea how badly I'd love to capture your penis or suck it or ride it seven ways to Sunday._

"I'll begin to pass around these artwork that you will need to recreate for your portfolios. Remember that your portfolios are 50 percent of your grade. Don't ruin this because you're a little squimish about it! Some of the greatest artworks display nudity such as Michelangelo's _David _and _The Creation of Man._ There is nothing wrong with becoming familiar with your bodies. Now you can start."

"Paul, that was so inappropriate of you." I replied to his earlier comment about capturing his penis.

He raised his hand and asked "If we decided to draw it at a more personal level, could we?"

"Mr. Lahote, I hope you are not suggesting that you draw a fellow classmate in the nude. Or yourself. Just choose from the ones I have passed out." Ms. Greene replied, not finding Paul's comment humorous at all.

"I guess I can't draw your amazing tits, Bella, and I was really looking forward to it." Paul said.

"As if I would show you my tits for you to draw, Paul." I replied, annoyed with his cockiness but at the same time turned on that he'd want to draw me like that.

He looked at the papers Ms. Greene passed around and showed me one of a flat chested woman. "At least yours are round and beautiful. I can't wait until I finally get to see them." Smirking at me, that devilishly handsome smirk.

PxBxE

When the bell finally rang dismissing us, I was happy to get out of there. I wanted to jump his bones all through out class, that would not have ended well.

The day seemed to pass until I got to Biology. I wonder what Edward has under his sleeve, if Paul had all of that.

"Today class, we will be talking about the anatomy and how it works." There were hollers from all the boys in the room. Gosh, all you have to do is talk about some dicks and pussies, and they become animals.

_Is today international genitals day or something?_

"Swan, you know how a penis looks. I don't mind showing you mine for observation purposes." Edward said, smirking at me.

"I know how a penis looks, Cullen, and besides, yours might be too small to tell that there was one there."

His jaw dropped open and he roughly grabbed my hand and placed his on his lap. "Does that feel like nothing, Swan?"

No, no it did not. That thing took up most my hand, and did it feel delicious there. It felt like it was meant to be there. I gave it a little squeeze.

He looked up at me curiously. "I just had to make sure there was something there. And trust me, Edward, it's there alright."

The day I come dressed all innocent and nothing like a slut is the day I'm the sluttiest. How ironic.

* * *

><p><strong>Two updates in one day. God, you guys better love me. Review please. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM.**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

When Bella squeezed my dick, I knew I'd be fucking her soon. But I know I'm not fucking her alone. While I take her glorious pussy from behind, Paul will be fucking her mouth so hard, she won't be able to scream for me to go harder.

Just thinking about how fucking sexy she is turns me on. When the bell rings, she gets up and I stare at her ass as she walks to the door. I wonder if she'll let me fuck her ass. FUCK. With Paul in her pussy, and me ripping her a new asshole.

I get up and rub my dick. _Don't worry, little guy, we'll get into that heaven soon._

I look for Paul as soon as I'm in the hallway so we can start a new plan to at least get Bella on her knees in front of us. He's talking to her right now. We could always skip seventh and head back to my place, mom did say something about going to Port Angeles.

"LAHOTE!" I scream down the hallway to get his attention off little Swan.

"What asshole? Can't you see I'm talking to a lovely lady?" He glared at me, and turned his head back to Bella. "So, about tonight, you and me minus the clothes, what do you say?"

Bella looked up at him from under her lashes and for a second I feared she'd say yes. "Sure Paul, and I'll even make sure every man in your neighborhood knows how little pleasure you can give." I started laughing. God, little Swan was hilarious.

"Whatever you say, Bella. Let me just tell you, when I get inside that sweet pussy, it won't be sweet and gentle. I will plow you into the bed and have you whimpering and screaming to the high heavens. How do you like that, baby?" Paul replied, turning on the sultry voice and heated gaze.

I looked down at little Swan and her eyes were unfocused. She licked her lips. She was loving this shit. I decided to poke fun at her and snapped my fingers. She looked up at me. "What did you want, Edward?"

"I was wondering if I could take you on a date tonight. Forget this chum, I'll wine and dine you before I try to sex you up." I said, winking at her then turning around to smirk at Paul. Paul didn't do the romantics, he preferred to fuck and be done with them, he doesn't realize that Bella isn't one of our bitches. She won't be on her knees when he pushes her down. Bella is the kind of girl you have to take out three times before she even thinks about a hand job. Was I ready to do the dating to get the girl? Fuck yeah.

She raised her eyebrow at me, turned to Paul then back at me. "You know what, Edward? I might just take you up on that." She smiled, closed her locker, and walked away.

Paul's mouth is hanging open, he probably doesn't get how I got the date when he's pursued her longer. "What the fuck, man?! You knew I called dibs!" Paul said, as if I really did give a fuck.

"You called dibs, but it seems I'll be the one with her tonight. Sorry, bro, gotta run. Still need to make plans for my date with the lovely Swan." I respond to him, bringing my phone out to set up a reservation at La Bella Italia.

"You just wait and see, Edward, after this date she'll be begging _me_ to fuck her. Your tiny dick couldn't give her the pleasure that my monster could." At this, I give him a raised eyebrow. Me and Paul have doubled up on a girl before, I know his size, and he knows mine. We're the same length, but he's just slightly thicker. Besides, size doesn't matter if you can't use it, and I tell him just that. "Edward, you know I use mine better, I turn girls into sprinkles the way I have them squirting and begging for more. I give girls pleasure. You ask for it. Bella deserves a man, and I intend to be that one, or you should learn to share."

I think it through. Sharing with Paul actually wouldn't be so bad. We'd both get Bella whenever we wanted, and I'm sure no one has ever fucked her in the ass. When the time comes, Paul could fuck her from the front, and I could take her back entrance. I can already imagine how amazing an orgasm with Bella would be. "Paul, we should run this by Bella. Sharing her would be amazing for both of us. Come on my date tonight, and we'll take about it."

"Yeah, I'll be there, bro, but keep it a surprise."

PxBxE

When I picked up Bella, she looked a lot different than she did that school day. She bothered to get dress and look nice. I mean she was still sexy in her ratty clothes today, but it's like a breathe of fresh air to see her in normal clothing. She was wearing a long sleeve, maroon shirt with the tightest pair of jeans tucked into boots. Her tits looked huge and her ass was outlined. I don't know how many times I can tell you how badly I want to fuck it.

"Hi." She whispered, all breathy and sexy.

"Hey yourself, babe." I said, giving her the once over so she knew I liked exactly what she had on. As if on cue, her signature blush lit up her face. "You clean up nice, little Swan." _How much longer till I can get you out of those jeans?_

"Thanks, Edward. So what are the plans to this date?" There aren't that many places to choose from in Forks and Port Angeles, so obviously we're taking advantage of the hour drive to get some great Italian cooking. "Don't worry, babe, we're dining at La Bella Italia tonight. Something special for someone special." I just had to wink.

She rolls her eyes. I can tell she's actually giddy about knowing she's special to me.

On the drive to Port Angeles, I notice Bella zoning out. She's so damn hot, I don't mind taking my time. It's also a plus that her voice isn't annoying like Jessica's or Lauren's.

When we get to the restaurant, I look around the restaurant to see if Paul is already here, he's not.

I turn off the car, hop out and just to her side. I've got to be a little charming if I have any chance of getting near her panties. A girl like Bella Swan has class, she's no whore like the bitches I've already fucked at Forks High.

Inside the La Bella Italia, the girl behind the podium is eye fucking me like she stands a chance. "Would you like a table for you and your brother, ma'am?" She just played the brother card like someone as sexy as me would be out with someone like Bella.

"Me and my girl, here, would like a table. Preferably one in the corner, away from nosy eyes." The girl looks offended, but knows not to mess with me. She turns to us with a fake smile, grabs a couple of menus and leads us with a 'right this way.'

The candlelight makes Bella's skin glow and her eyes sparkle. I'm desperate to get her pants, but this girl could make me stay for more. "This place is really beautiful, Edward, I haven't been here in so long." She voices her thoughts, and fuck me if her voice didn't automatically give me a hard on.

"No problem, little Swan. Like what I said, anything for a lovely lady." I reply back with one of my dazzling smiles.

I look up and see Paul walking into the room. He's headed our way. Knowing him, he'll jump straight to the point. I guess I've been staring for long because soon Bella is turning her head to see what it is I've been looking at.

"Oh, did you invite Paul?" She says loud enough for him to hear when he's close enough.

"Actually, babe, I came on my own. See, we have a little proposition for you." Paul said, grabbing a chair and sitting down between me and Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER, I know, hate me. I haven't updated in a decade, or so it feels. I'm sorry I neglect you. It's my final year, and I need to focus on my studies. I hope you all understand. And I know this is so short, considering that the last time I updated was in September, so I really do apologize. Send me all your hate, because I think I'll get more hate than love at this point. I promise I'll try, or when I finally give up, I'll release a notice. Thank you.<strong>

**Review please. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM.**

****It's been 5 months, I know y'all hate me. I hate me too!** **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Do you ever get that feeling that something strange is just about to happen? That's how I felt when Paul sat down with Edward and I for dinner.

"...we have a little proposition for you." He said, and all I could think about was maybe doing his and Edward's homework or pretending to be a girlfriend to meet the parents. Something stupid. I mean these guys weren't the smartest, I didn't expect them to have some grand idea that would have me agreeing.

"We want a threesome." Paul stated, as if it were a common thing to ask for.

I looked at him to make sure he was not joking. "No, absolutely not. You have to be crazy to think I'd be willing to join a threesome." I replied.

It was stated so bluntly, as if it were completely normal to ask for something that intimate. I've considered it before, a distant thought, and here are two perfectly handsome men wanting to share that fantasy with me. I would be crazy to deny it, but even crazier to go through with it. To me, sex was an emotional thing, you either put your heart in it or feel nothing at all. I couldn't feel anything for these guys because of their scumbag reputation, who knows how many girls they left after a night of passion.

I look at them quizzically and said, "Let's make a deal. If you guys can gain my trust by not sleeping around for the next couple weeks, I'll have a threesome with you. If either of you breaks it, say goodbye to even trying."

The boys look heart broken for a moment. They really think I'd be so easy as to sleep with them without knowing how safe they actually are. I know they'll agree because I'm probably the only pussy they haven't had in the North Pacific region. If they can obtain me before any male at Forks High, they conquered the fucking impossible.

"We're in." Edward says. Paul looks at Edward with wide eyes, thinking of what his best friend just signed him up for. "We won't sleep around until you're ready for us."

"I don't know what you're doing, Ed, but I need time to think this through." Paul states, running his fingers through his hair. I know this deal will stress him out, seeing as sex was his only outlet to relieving the stress in the first place.

Edward looks at Paul with a questioning face. "There is nothing to think through, Paul. Either you want Bella as much as I do, or I can have her all to myself," He looks to me at a moments pause, "if that's all right with you, of course."

"If I had to pick only of you to sleep with, I'd pick you, Edward." I give him one of my dazzling smiles, knowing I just made his day.

Paul looks back and forth between Edward and me. "Come on, Paul, don't you want to fuck my tight pussy while I suck the life out of Edward?" I say jokingly, trying to make the decision easier for him. I catch his Adam's apple bob, and I let out a giggle.

"I'll give you guys some time to think this through. Obviously your proposition didn't go as planned." I push my chair out and look towards Edward. "I had a really nice time tonight, Edward. Sorry we couldn't finish it off right." I kiss his cheek and head out the door.

**PPOV**

Holy Fuck. Bella Swan just talked about me fucking her pussy. Did I really need to think this through? I'm so stupid. Here's a sexy, unbelievable woman who is willing to train with me and my best friend. But no, I couldn't give up other pussy! She probably thinks I'm an idiot.

What did she say? Why is she getting up? I look towards Edward for help. "What the fuck just happened? Where did Bella go?"

"She left, nimrod. You obviously don't want her the way I do, so fuck off." Ed says. "I'm gonna fuck that girl, and I'm gonna fuck her so hard she won't want to leave me. I don't you to accomplish that."

Edward shakes his head at me and gets the attention of the waitress for the bill.

"If you weren't such a whore, we would already be fucking Bella Swan right now." Edward said after paying the bill. "Why'd you have to go and open your mouth? The hottest chick at Forks High wanted a threesome with us and you had to go and ruin it. You're an idiot, I swear, man."

I know I'm an idiot. I wish he'd stop pointing it out.

If I ever got a chance with that pussy, I know I'd worship it. I could be worshiping it right this instant.

I look to Edward and say, "We better find a way to get that pussy back, because I swear to God, if you're the only one that gets to fuck her, all hell will raise." And with that we walk out of the restaurant, our only thought being how to get back the Little Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for more PaulxBellaxEdward fun. 3<strong>

**PS Sorry I suck at updating you guys. I'm not gonna make empty promises, but I'll try to write more for this story because I'd hate to just throw it away. Okay, peace out.**


End file.
